Recovering
by Sunlance
Summary: Hiccup was injured during his fight against the Red Death and Toothless felt alone. Who better to comfort him than Astrid, A girl who's grieving over Hiccup's injury as well?


**Another How to train your dragon oneshot. This ones still about Astird and Toothless, but don't worry Hiccup's alive jut recovering from an injury.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I was at the front of the crowd, jogging to keep up with Stoick's mighty strides. Toothless on the other hand was walking next to us, trying to find the house that belonged to Hiccup.

Behind us was a mass of Vikings, some of which had followed us from the docks. Most of them had gathered with the crowd to try and find out what was wrong.

Nearly every Viking on Berk was behind Stoick, accompanying him to the safe haven of his home.

Gasps and cries from shocked villagers could be heard all over Berk and nearly all of them were for the boy Stoick was carrying.

Not too long ago Hiccup had fallen from the skies after defeating the Red death at the dragons nesting point. Luckily Toothless had caught Hiccup and wrapped him up in his broad black wings before the last flames of the Red Death engulfed him.

Though the fall had been great, Toothless had managed to come out of it almost unscathed and recovered from most of his wounds on the ship.

There was still some noise I could hear by the time we reached Stoick's hut. It was mainly shocked villagers whispering to each other about Toothless being on the island, but no one thought much of it.

The chief's son was injured, he was top priority.

He may have been a screw up, but he saved plenty of Viking warriors from certain death earlier that day.

I was about to follow Stoick in when the village elders and some healers barged in after him and slammed the door in my face.

I wanted to bang on the door; tell them to let me in but I knew it would be disrespectful.

Instead I looked around for Hiccup's dragon.

The crowd of Vikings had now dispersed but there were still odd clusters scattered around Berk.

I wandered through the entire village only to find that Toothless was no longer here.

I sighed.

I sat on a nearby rock and thought about the first time I rode on Toothless. Hiccup was there and we flew around for hours. I was only there because he was trying to convince me Toothless was a good guy.

I smiled. Toothless was Hiccup's first real friend, he'd definitely be heavyhearted.

I didn't even know why I was sad; a week ago I wanted to kill the guy because he was better than me at dragon training, but now I was practically praying to Thor that he's all right.

I guess that night changed everything. I guess that night we became friends.

I sighed again.

My eyes were still stinging from where I had been crying earlier but I ignored the pain as I wondered where Toothless had gone.

Then it came to me. He'd be in the clearing that he was in when I first saw him.

I picked up my axe and ran into the forest, ducking under branches and jumping over fallen trees.

I finally made my way down the pathway Hiccup had made and sat on a rock near the small lake.

"Toothless!"

I felt his breath on my neck but it didn't stop me from jumping.

I fell into the lake and splashed the surrounding area. I looked up at the night coloured dragon and he smiled back, his teeth retracted.

I had to admit, it was cute, so I smiled back at him before lifting myself out of the water.

When I looked back at the dragon his smile was gone and he was staring at the cold, hard floor.

I took a step forward and stuck my hand out slowly.

"Hey boy, Hiccup's a stubborn guy, he'll be fine."

He looked at me, into my eyes and dropped his head straight back down.

This would be harder than I thought, how did Hiccup do it?

_Practice_, I thought as I took a deep breath and inched forward a bit more.

"I'm not happy about this either Toothless," He responded to his name, instantly looking up at me. "But trust me on this one, Hiccup's gonna be all right."

Toothless tilted his head slightly before nudging my hand and motioning for me to sit by him.

I was amazed but quickly sat by the dragon's side before he changed his mind.

I gently rested my hand on Toothless' front leg. He turned his head to look at me but I smiled back at him and hugged his colossal figure.

We stayed there for a while and once it began to get dark toothless made a fire in front of us.

He lay down and rested his head on a soft patch of ground while I gently stroked his head.

I spent the night there, comforting Hiccup's dragon; all the while enjoying the company of some one who wouldn't ask me why I cared about Hiccup at all.

Before I knew it my head was resting on one of his legs and my eyes were slowly closing.

The moment my eyes closed my thoughts were plagued with images of Hiccup, but he was never dead in any of the dreams I had.

I smiled to my self._ I guess I was wrong about both of you, but I'm glad that you forgive me._

_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it guys, and thanks to those who reviewed Saying**** Goodbye! **_  
_


End file.
